


But I Can't

by merlinbi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve始终是最了解Tony的那个人，却仍旧站在了他的对立面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Can't

上.

从西伯利亚回来后Tony变得比以前还要忙碌，他忙着给Rhodes复健，写着没完没了的报告，出席学校的感谢会，当然还有葬礼，Tony记得他参加的每一个葬礼，以及那些在葬礼上企图用枪指着他脑袋的人。太多了，Tony心想，如果Pepper仍在至少能帮他拒绝掉一天里的十项工作这让他能睡上5个小时，然而这空荡荡的大楼里除了安静找不到任何东西。

说真的Tony开始想念那些Thor和Hulk斗嘴时的场景了，还有Clinton，噢，那个爱惹祸的Clinton，他曾经连着好几天偷吃了Banner的饼干，Tony还记得在实验室里听到Banner抱怨时自己是如何憋笑的，于是Tony就真的笑了起来，他甚至能听见自己的回声。

“你还好吗？”Vision拍了拍陷进沙发里的Tony，“我是指你已经两天没有休息了，如果有必要我们可以推迟参加下午的。。。”

“嘿，我很好，”Tony重新闭上眼睛，“我只是需要休息一会儿，出发前叫醒我。”

即便强迫自己闭眼也无法睡着，Tony经常在梦中惊醒，一次又一次的梦见那场战争中的人，还有他的父母，他觉得心脏被撕裂成好几块，他甚至分不清那里还剩下几块，所以他干脆让自己变得比以前还要忙碌，忙碌到他再也没有时间去想这些问题，生活看上去在正常的进行，在那些葬礼上Tony被唾过口水，砸过鸡蛋，甚至浇过脏水，他从不反抗这些行为，当他看到那些哭泣的父母他甚至觉得自己应该被这样对待。

但他只是忽略了一件事，他不该一个人被这样对待。

当然这不是指Tony应该拉着整个联盟被人浇脏水，但他只是忽略了这是联盟需要共同承担的后果，他总认为这是他自己的，并力所能及的去帮助那些受到伤害的人，就像在上星期的记者会上有人问他，是如何看待美国队长在这场战争中的行为，Tony有几秒钟的时间愣在那里，最后他习惯性的将错误揽在自己身上，绝口不提队长。

毕竟Tony已经足够忙了，他不想在个人感情问题上再花费心思了，更何况他和Steve的这段感情没有正式的开始也没有正式的结束，他们之间更像是一时冲动，而事实证明他们也的确是这样。

所以去他妈的爱情，Tony想，在那些无法入睡的夜晚他总是梦见反应堆被砸碎的场景，他下意识的捂住胸口，那里绞痛到不得不醒来，接着在黑暗中看见反射着微亮的盾牌，Tony总是说要将它丢进地下室，但它仍旧在这里，挪不走移不开，然后Tony会起身靠近，接着伸手抚摸上面的伤痕，最后他终于还是流泪了，一点一点的小心翼翼的，他想到那些过往，想到那些人，想到那些来不及说的话，想到那些再也实现不了的事，想到生活仍会催促着前行，想到一切都能够重新开始。

他对发生的一切都感到抱歉，却又对未发生的一切充满了希望。

 

中.

直到过去了好几个月Tony不再那么忙了，他推掉了一些记者会和宴会把自己关在实验室里，Rhodes的复健效果不错，他已经能够站稳了，Tony想要做一个更轻便的支架给他，Rhodes对此没有多说，只是希望Tony不要因为太专注而忽视自己的健康问题，他知道Tony自己不会在意这些事情，但没有人可以靠咖啡过一辈子。

又过了一段时间，Banner回来了，他骑着一辆破旧的自行车停在了大厦门口，他有一段时间没有见过Tony了，找到他的时候他趴在实验室的桌上睡着了，Banner取来了一条毛毯，并打开了Tony的工作日志，实际上Banner吓了一跳，他发现Tony没日没夜的在实验室里，他不知道为什么队长会允许这样的事情发生，但他注意到Tony将大部分时间花在了盾牌上，这让他更加疑惑了。

“嘿，大块头你已经回来了，”Tony眯着眼睛看了看，“我以为你说的是在下午两点？”

“让我看看已经是晚上八点了，”Banner笑着拥抱了一下Tony，“发生什么事了，你看起来很糟糕。”

“我很好，只是，只是忙昏了头。”

Tony不愿多说，借口想要一杯咖啡起身离开了实验室，走到厨房的时候却又因为太过空旷而站在原地没有继续，想想也应该熟悉这样的环境了，但是却仍旧有心绞痛的错觉，Tony将这些归结于自己太在意过去了。

知道这不是错觉是在一次飞行中，起先Tony没有在意，直到越来越痛，他不得不放慢飞行速度使自己停下来，失去意识前他只记得自己给Pepper发了一条留言。

事后Pepper极端生气的将Tony关进医院，没有人知道Tony在此之前的身体状况有多差，他没有告诉任何人关于他的厌食症，Rhodes赶到医院的时候Tony还在手术室里，他惊讶的发现除了Pepper之外还有一个人站在那里，那是Steve。

他只是站着，死死的盯着手术室的灯光。

灯光在凌晨的时候灭了下去，透过门缝能够看到躺在手术台上的Tony，他动也不动，安静的就像大厦里的壁画，在灯光下显得苍白又毫无生气。

Tony醒来后一句话也没有说，安静的不像那个Tony Stark，Rhodes发现Steve只是站在门外，他看上去有些犹豫，也许他只是没有准备好如何面对Tony。

“他还好吗？”Steve看向朝自己走来的Rhodes，“他看上去消瘦极了。”

“老实说并不好，不过度过了危险期，”Rhodes低下头接着说，“他看见你了，你确定不进去吗？”

Steve摇了摇头始终没有进去，在他那些无法入睡的深夜里有太多次直面这双眼睛，或许正因为如此他更加害怕直面真正的Tony，那些无助和无声的呐喊时刻涌在他身体的每一处。

 

下.

Tony对此不以为然，无论是身体状况还是Steve的出现，不过对于Pepper强行让Peter搬过来和他一起住这件事上，Tony不得不欣然接受，不过说实在的Tony的确很喜欢这个爱说话的小子，他善于学习且极具天赋，因为经常被Pepper逮到两个人在实验室里待到深夜而一起训话，Tony总是笑眯眯的看过去，然后想着如果自己有了孩子会不会就是这样，他没有经历过正常的成长过程，所以当看着Peter时他总是格外的高兴。

他甚至教会了Peter如何使用记忆回放器，这让Peter再一次见到了他的叔叔，就像演讲时所演示的那样，这并不能改变过去，但至少值得怀念，每个人都有活在心里的故事，每个人都有还想再见到的人。

再后来Tony还是住院了，他没有度过危险期，Pepper生气极了，一边大骂着一边哭着，直到发不出任何声音只是流泪，没有人知道他为什么病倒了，上次出院后他调整的很好，Peter的到来让Tony更像是在活着，所有人都认为事情在变好。

事实是Tony躺在病床上，大部分时间里他都在昏迷，看上去就像是睡着了，在他最后几次清醒的时间里医生们记录了Tony断断续续说的话，那些构不成句子，只是一些单词，像是“父亲”、“母亲”、“遗憾”和“抱歉”，以及“Steve”。

最后他终于沉睡过去，那双眼睛再也没有睁开。

Steve赶到医院时见到了Tony，他安静的躺着，没有胸口的起伏没有呼吸的声音，他安静的就像Steve画里的Tony，这一刻Steve才发现自己后悔太多事情，他记起Tony的眼睛和呼吸，微笑和声音，以及那些他们在一起时的画面。

离开时Banner叫住了Steve，他们一起回了大厦，Banner从Tony的卧室里取出了盾牌，在那些数不清的工作日志里记载了许多盾牌的新功能，Steve只是坐在实验室里默默的听着，他发觉自己有些冷，冷到Tony的每一个字都像是冰锥般刻在他的身体上。

“他看见你了，你确定不进去吗？”

Steve忽然听见Rhodes的声音从身后响起，他看了过去，那是Tony第一次住院时自己和Rhodes见面的场景，Steve也看见了自己，他有些犹豫的摇了摇头。

“考虑到这是你最后一次见他，你真的确定不进去吗？”Rhodes拍了拍Steve的肩膀说，“至少对他说些什么吧。”

上帝啊，Steve再也忍不住了，他的眼泪不受控制的流了出来。

“嘿，你最近好吗？”Tony顺着Steve的方向看过去，“我知道这是一个蠢问题。”

“显然的，”Tony笑了笑，“还是不知道如何聊天？不过我确定现在你更希望听我说话，让我想想得告诉你什么，对了，我希望现在问你不算太迟，我不太清楚我们之间是否真的开始过，但我希望我们能够结束这段关系，我很抱歉选择在这个时候告诉你，Steve，如果还能有别的选择我多么希望能够和你重新开始。”

Tony停顿了一会儿接着说，“但是我不能，Steve。”

Steve想起昨晚的梦，那是关于Tony的梦。

“再见，Steve。”

“再见，Steve。”


End file.
